gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep 2 (Part 2)
Plot (Over the challenge area) Jeff: Come in guys. (Team Incredible comes in.) Jeff: I will now bring in the new Team Monkey. (Team Monkey comes in.) Jeff: '''Richard was voted out at the last Tribal Council. (Nicole gives Jeff a threatening look.) '''Jeff: Ok. For today's challenge you will go through this obstacle course. Along the way there will be five bags you must pick up. Once your team gets all five bags, you will open them and find puzzle pieces. You will then use them to solve a puzzle, first team to get it right wins immunity. Team Incredible, you have more people, so you're gonna have to pick one person to sit out. Please tell me who you're gonna have to sit out. (Team Monkey goes into a huddle) Gumball: '''Okay, who's gonna sit this out? '''Emily: Well I think it should be TERI! SHE'S A WHOOSS! Teri: AM NOT! Mr. Small: Okay let's calm down. We're not gonna get anywhere by all this senseless fighting. Carrie: Well I honestly think Alan should, he ain't got no arms. Alan: Hey! It's not my fault. Gumball: You have too. Alan: Fine. (Team Incredible retreat from the huddle.) Jeff: '''Team Incredible, have you reached a decision. '''Gumball: Yes, we're gonna sit Alan out. Jeff: Okay Alan, take a seat by the bench. Alright let's get started. 3 2 1 GO! (Both teams run) Gumball: Alright, I'll jump this log. Team Incredible: Right behind you. (Emily sticks her foot out and trips Teri.) Teri: Ow! Emily: Sorry. (Gumball then picks up the first bag.) Gumball: '''I got it. (Meanwhile on Team Monkey.) '''Miss Simian: I got the first bag. (Team Monkey then encounter a large lake) Tobias: Oh my. That bag must be at least 100 ft below the water. Miss Simian: Well I'm not going in there, I could get wet. Darwin: Relax, I got it. (Darwin dives into the lake) (Meanwhile on Team Incredible) Gumball: ''' WHAT! How can they expect us to dive into this lake? '''Carrie: I don't know, but I think I can do this. Gumball: How? Carrie: Isn't it obvious, I can just fly under since I have no body. (Carrie soars under.) (Gumball turns towards Team Incredible) Gumball: This is great. Who said we needed gills to do this? Because any minute now, Carrie will come up with the bag and we will regain the game. (Carrie comes back up) Carrie: I can't do it. Gumball: WHAT?! Carrie: I can get to the bottom and all, but I can't grasp the bag. Gumball: Oh Carrie, you're such a pill. Hector: I think I can do it. Gumball: That's it, Hector's a giant. Isn't it obvious, he can just stand in the water and pick it up. Hector: Okay. (Hector stands in the water, and picks up the bag.) Hector: '''Here you go. '''Gumball: Now we are so in the lead. (Team Incredible runs to the next obstacle.) (Meanwhile) Miss Simian: WHAT?! They're ahead. What's taking him so long? (Darwin comes up with the bag.) Darwin: I got it. Miss Simian: LET'S GO! (Team Monkey continues.) Miss Simian: Barbed wire crawl, lets go. (Team Monkey get down to the barbed wire.) Jeff: Both teams are neck and neck right now. (Gumball gets to the end and gets the bag.) Gumball: '''I got it! (Miss Simian gets to the end and gets the bag.) '''Miss Simian: Got it! Jeff: For these last two bags, only one member from each team can go. Team Monkey: Miss Simian! Team Incredible: Gumball! (The two head towards the jungle gym.) Miss Simian: WATTERSON! I will not lose to you. (Miss Simian grabs the fourth bag.) Team Incredible: '''Go Gumball! (Gumball gets the fourth bag.) '''Gumball: I'm catching up to you. (The two approach the cargo net.) Jeff: You must climb to the top to get the final bag! Miss Simian: With my inner primate, I WILL win. Gumball: Not if I say so. (The two reach the top at the same time.) Gumball and Miss Simian: '''GOT IT! '''Jeff: You must now solve the puzzle using your bags. (The two take the pieces out of the bags.) Gumball: '''Ugh! I'm no good at puzzles! '''Miss Simian: I've taught for 200000 years, I eat puzzles for breakfast. Gumball: Ew! Oh, guess I've solved the puzzle. (Jeff goes to check the puzzle.) Jeff: Team Incredible win immunity! Miss Simian: NO!!! Jeff: Team Incredible, you are safe from the vote tonight. As for Team Monkey, I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. (Meanwhile on Team Monkey.) Darwin: Man! We are way behind on constructing camp. Hey William, I can use a little help over here! (William is relaxing on the beach.) (in confessional) Darwin: I can hardly believe this. William hasn't been doing anything around camp lately. He must be voted out TONIGHT! (out) TRIBAL COUNCIL Jeff: Alright, we will get right down to business. Miss Simian, you came close to winning today. Miss Simian: Oh whatever, Gumball has the inner feline. Jeff: '''William, you haven't really been working around camp, does that make you concerned? '''William: No, not really. People like me and all, besides Miss Simian's alliance wants to vote out Nicole. Jeff: Miss Simian, is this true? Miss Simian: That was the original plan, however I noticed that William hasn't been working like he's supposed to. So I talked to Tobias to work towards voting him out. Right?! Tobias: Yeah, it's completley true. Jeff: William, if you go home tonight, will you regret your decision of not working? William: No, people are only trying to scare me with all that nonsense. Jeff: '''Okay it's time to vote Stace, you're up first. (Everyone votes.) (Jeff returns with the ballot box.) '''Jeff: '''Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, William. '''Jeff: '''Second vote, William. Two votes William. '''Jeff: William, three votes William. Jeff: '''William, four votes William. '''Jeff: 2nd person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, William. Five votes that's enough you need to bring me your torch. (William goes up with his torch.) Jeff: William, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes William's torch.) (William leaves.) Jeff: Well I believe we've learned an important lesson tonight. Never be a slacker. Grab your torches head back to camp. (Team Monkey heads back to camp.) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island